


A Songbird's Story

by literalgrahamcracker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bands, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship focused, Gen, M/M, Multi, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and will be until part 2 hohoho, basically this is a lot of slice of life and character development rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalgrahamcracker/pseuds/literalgrahamcracker
Relationships: Me/actually going to write (It's a strained relationship), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Amidst the raucous cheering and screams, and the exhilarating atmosphere, a young woman stood atop the stage, her golden hair shining in the spotlights while she was screaming her lungs out in song. Accompanied by wild drumming and a smooth bassline, she readied herself for the final verse of the song. As she opened her mouth and prepared to sing again…

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*

The quiet room, awash with sunlight filtering in through the curtains, was greeted by an incessentanly loud alarm tone. Bolting upwards, she awoke in her bed. Her long, golden hair a mess all around her, she gazed at the clock in a daze. It read 7:20 AM.  
“Ah, I see. 7:20.” Blinking at the clock, almost like she was willing herself to wake up further, it dawned on her. “Oh. Oh no. OH NO.” Literally leaping out of bed, haphazardly throwing the covers off herself, she dashed into the bathroom to begin getting ready for the day. 

A voice called from the kitchen, “Vervain! Hurry up and finish getting ready or else you’ll be late!” It was her mother, urging her to speed up for her first day at her new school.  
“I know, I know,” she yelled back. “I’ve already got everything together so I’ll be down in just a sec!” Tying her hair up into her usual twintails, and tying her brand new blue tie properly this time, she threw on her blazer and hurried over to the stairs, clearing them in one leap and landing gracefully on her feet. Looking at the oven’s clock, she noted it said 7:40. “New record!” She exclaimed while twirling to the kitchen.  
Her father shifted his focus from the book he was reading in the kitchen, and looked at Vervain. “Enough theatrics, Twinkle Toes. You’re gonna still be late if you don’t hurry up and eat.”  
“No worries- I made something last night so I’m just gonna grab that and jog there!” Grabbing a bag from the fridge, she put it in her messenger bag, and leapt to the door, opening it and getting ready to run to school. “Love you guys! See you later!”  
“Try not to cause too much ruckus,” her mother called out, “and make sure you’re home in time for dinner tonight!”  
With that, Vervain slammed the door behind her and set out. Feeling the crisp, autumn air filling her lungs, she felt a wide grin spread across her face. Breaking into what would be equivalent to a full on sprint for someone else, she dashed along without breaking a sweat. Weaving her way through small crowds when they appeared, and (usually) looking both ways before crossing, she made it to the large, 4 floor school building in less than 5 minutes, despite the roughly 25 minute walk. “Wicked, I still have 10 minutes before classes start!” Amidst her celebration, she wasn’t looking where she was going, and bumped into someone, knocking them both over.  
‘Well,’ she thought to herself while she picked herself off the ground, ‘there goes my first chance at good impressions, I guess.’ Helping the other girl up, Vervain got a good look at her. She looked to be only a little shorter than her, reaching up to 5’7” or so. Her hair was curly and orange, with a cute face spotted in freckles to match. As she was brought back to her feet, she put on her pair of glasses, the green of them adding pleasant colour to the first year student’s blue-grey skirt and tie.  
“So sorry about that,” Vervain chuckled, blushing bashfully, “I was a bit excited and didn’t watch where I was walking, haha!”  
“It’s alright, no need to worry about it. You’re a first year student here like me, right?”  
“Mhm! The name’s Vervain Dane, and it’s nice to meet you…?”  
“Emilia! Er, Emilia Torono. It’s good to meet you as well, Vervain. From how you were looking around at the building, I’d wager you’re new here? All the students who were enrolled in the sister school saw this place a lot from last year during middle school, haha!”  
“Yeah, actually!” Vervain said with a smile on her face. “Sorry if I’m imposing, but would you show me around? I feel like if I have someone I know around, it’ll make navigating around much easier!” As Vervain’s eyes glimmered and glistened with excitement and anticipation, Emilia found it increasingly hard to say no. Looking away from Vervain’s puppy dog eyes, she acquiesced.  
Emilia drawled sarcastically, “Alright, alright, just uh, don’t make those eyes again. They’re brighter than anything I’ve ever seen before and it’s startling.”  
And with a good laugh amongst the two, they set off through the glass doors and ascended the stairs, ready to tackle the new day, starting with homeroom.

“Well THAT was uneventful in every regard,” Vervain huffed. “I thought there’d be something fun that happens in homeroom today, like someone being late and rushing through the door, only to grab everyone’s attention.”  
“Psh, that kind of stuff only happens in shows and comics, Vervain. Was us bumping into one another not enough of a trope for you?” The smile on Emilia’s face was prevalent as she lightly teased Vervain. “There won’t be much going on today anyways, mainly because it’s the first day. You should keep your expectations low.”  
“I guess. Hey, what’s next on our schedule? Pretty convenient we have the same one!” Vervain peered over at Emilia’s phone, which had her schedule up. Reading off of it, it stated that she had english, mathematics, and then science in that order before gym and lunch, followed by history, a study hall, and then finally, something listed “UD”.  
“Hey,” Vervain started, “what’s the last thing on the schedule supposed to be?”  
“Oh, that’s an undeclared class at the moment. It’s supposed to be an elective, but we have to pick it today. We won’t learn what the options are til then, so just put it from your mind for now I guess.” As Emilia finished her explanation, the two walked into their english class, filled with familiar faces from homeroom, and sat as it passed by uneventfully, just as Emilia said. Afterwards, however, the teacher called Emilia over. Tapping her feet and waiting outside in the hallway, Vervain immediately began questioning Emilia rapidfire when she walked out.  
“Hey are you ok what happened were they angry what did they say do you need any help- ”  
Despite being startled, Emilia smiled and reassured Vervain without missing a beat. “I’m fine and everything is fine. The teacher just asked me to come by during our free period to help out with something, since they knew me from last year. I said yes, since it should only take around half of that period, and I’m not doing anything then anyway.”  
“Oh, ok. It's good that everything is good!” Letting out a sigh of relief and a breath she didn’t know she was holding in, Vervain visibly relaxed. “Anyways, ready to head to our next class? I’m excited to meet some new faces!” Grabbing Emilia’s hand, she started skipping off to their next class, not stopping for anything. Entering the room, she noted a set of 2 seats right next to the window. As she called out “DIBS!”, she rushed over to the desks, leaping over one on the way there.  
Startled, Emilia called out to her in a hushed whisper. “Vervain! You can’t just go and do that! What if you knocked them over or damaged something? Or even got hurt?” Rushing over to her, placing her bag on the ground next to a desk, she began fretting over Vervain.  
As she panicked, the other students slowly started piling into the room. When Vervain finally managed to calm her down, they took their seats and waited for the teacher to come in. Looking around, Vervain saw lots of faces- some familiar, some unfamiliar. Just then, the teacher walked into the room. She looked to be around her 40’s, with light brown hair and a kind smile atop it. She introduced herself as Mrs Artinen, and began explaining the basics of the class. Drifting off, Vervain stared out the window, seeing reflections of her classmates in the wide windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. She imagined her dream from last night, still so vivid- her on a stage, singing without a care in the world.  
Zoning back in just as the dark haired girl ‘wait are those pink highlights? Are those even allowed?’ behind her answered a question, she noticed the clock had sped up from its original place. Had the period really flown by that quickly when she was daydreaming? Just as Mrs Artinen asked her a question, the bell chimed, signaling the end of this period. As everyone piled out, Vervain grabbed her and Emilia’s bags, handed it to her, and walked out of the room.  
‘I wonder...what did that dream mean? Is that what I want…?’ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she put her smile back on her face. ‘That’s not something to be worrying about for right now! It’s time to get down to brass tacks, and to show everyone what I’m made of!’


	2. Athletics and Friends

As a whole, science was as predicted. Practically falling asleep the whole period, Vervain rocketed awake at the bell, a look of excitement dawning on her face. Rushing over to Emilia’s desk, nearly toppling over another student and offering a small apology before moving onwards, she grabbed her hands and pulled Emilia up from her desk.   
“It’s finally time for gym! Come on come on come! On!!” She urged Emilia onwards to the hallway, each step of the way followed by an apology from Emilia and more excitement from Vervain.  
“Clearly you’re excited for exercise, but PLEASE calm down and stop pushing me before we hurt someone, Vervain!” Emilia was nearly crying at this point, her anxiety skyrocketing. She knew vervain meant no harm, but her excitability was almost terrifying on its lonesome. If she met HIM, well… “oh no. He’s in our class with us.”  
Suddenly, Vervain stopped, getting stony serious all of a sudden. “Who? Is it someone I should be concerned about? Someone you should be concerned about?” This side of vervain was a whole new one to Emilia. Clearly, she was upset at the fact that the thought of this person scared Emilia but,  
“Oh, no! The person I’m thinking of is actually a close friend of mine! He’s just…”  
“Just what?”  
Sighing, Emilia continued onwards,walking towards the gym. “You’ll see. We’re a bit late anyways, he always makes sure things start early, haha.” With a tired yet fond smile, Emilia opened the gym doors for Vervain to see a boy, about 6’1 all on his own on one side of the gymnasium, as he hurled dodgeball after dodgeball at the other side, almost every one hitting a mark of some sort. His brown hair tied into a low hanging ponytail, he aimed the final shot, hitting the final student square in the chest, netting a victory. Everyone on his side of the gymnasium cheered, while everyone else on the other side looked flat out tired and as if they expected nothing less to happen. Turning over to his classmates, he showed a great grin, his hazel eyes glistening.   
“That,” Emilia said, breaking the silence between her and Vervain, “is who I was talking about.”   
Turning around and seeing Emilia, the boy’s smile somehow grew even larger, and he hurtled his way over to her, giving her a large, bone crushing bear hug and shouting “LEE!”  
Making a very ungraceful “gweh” sound, Emilia seemed to short circuit. When the boy realized, he hurried over to the bleachers and set Emilia down, making sure she was upright and well. Before Vervain could follow, the coach, Ms Rodfield, had her hurry over and get changed, as they were going outside for the main event- a baton rally.  
Changing into a plain white t shirt and blue grey shorts matching the first year’s colour, she began quickly braiding her hair around the back of her head, shortening the twintails drastically so they wouldn’t flap around or hit others. Having done this countless times before, her practiced hands had no problem getting it done in just a few minutes, as Ms Rodfield called for everyone to hurry outside again. Making her way to the front of the line, Vervain inhaled a breath of fresh air, ripe with the scent of freshly cut grass. After the coach explained exactly what they were doing today, she asked where Emilia and the boy were.   
“Ah, he’s taking care of Emilia inside. She’s always been a bit difficult to work with when it comes to athletics. She has the stamina for it, but she needs to get over those mental hurdles she set up for herself.” After hearing that, Vervain lined up on the track, and got ready to run. Holding herself back, she ran at a brisk pace, keeping ahead of the others, though not by much. Her speed was astounding enough that some of the faster starters were shocked at her taking the lead.  
Feeling the wind in her face, the. sturdy ground beneath her, and the energy of everyone around her, Vervain smiled a smile unlike any other. She beamed, eager to enjoy the very moment she was in at the moment. Sadly, all good things have to end, and she passed the baton onto the next student.  
More minutes passed, and the baton was handed off from hand to hand, from person to person. In the end, while Vervain’s team didn’t win, most of the class was amazed at her not breaking a sweat during what seemed to be a full on sprint. Being the talk of the class for a good second or three made Vervain feel like she was on top of the world. Strutting back into the gym from the locker rooms, freshly changed and hair back to the standard tails, she was greeted with Emilia, handing her bags and belongings over to her. “You ready for lunch? I know a great spot to eat at!”  
“Of course!” Vervain beamed, “But where’s that guy? I never even got his name, even though the two of you are friends.”  
“Ah,” Emilia began, “he went off to go help a friend of his with a project that she didn’t finish. He’s always like that, haha! You’ll meet him soon enough, I’m sure.”  
"Aww. You'll have to tell me about him sometime soon!"  
With that, the two headed to a courtyard filled with birch trees of changing colours, a true array of fall. With hardly any people around, it was a perfect spot to chill and talk as loud as they wanted. Chatting the period away, eating their food, the two were glad to just enjoy the moment- hoping more times like this were on the horizon for them. Little did they know, even more spectacular events were in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter. than last time! I wasn't super vibing with writing for whatever. reason, though I was happy to start getting ready to introduce the other main characters! There's gonna be the other two of the quartet next chapter :D


End file.
